Off With Her Head
by Willowezra
Summary: A centuries old feud comes to a head in the fashion world.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Off With Her Head.

Author: Q (willowezra)

Summary: A centuries old feud comes to a head in the fashion world.

Pairing: Miranda/Andy

Rating: M for later chapters

Beta: my sister K (even though she is an English major all mistakes are still mine so nobody steal them.)

**Chapter One**

Before the alarm clock even managed to go off, the lady of the house was already awake and showered. Sitting in front of the vanity in her La Perla lingerie and worn gray bathrobe she carefully applied her foundation before adding just the right amount of the rest of her make-up. Moving casually to her walk in closet, an outfit was selected after discarding several combinations. Once fully dressed in her work finest, she found herself once again that morning in the bathroom adding the finishing touches to her hair. Turning her head this way and that after styling the white locks a little differently it was decided that her signature look was the way the hair style would remain and set it back into place.

The jarring sound of a car alarm from the street below through the open window caused the occupant to wake. Blinking furiously to focus on the red alarm clock numbers, recognition seeped in with the clarity that one was already running late. Jumping out of bed and into the shower for the quickest rush to get ready.

Descending the stairs with all the grace bestowed a Queen, fully dressed and ready to begin her day, she enters the kitchen. Already seated at the kitchen table are her twin daughters quickly eating breakfast and bickering about some new song before heading off to school. Her husband sat wearing yesterdays clothes, wrinkled and disheveled nursing what appears to be a hangover as was his usual as of late. Wondering if he just spent the night in his office drinking or with another woman she didn't know but couldn't help thinking why she seems to marry this type of man. Avoiding him, she kisses her daughters good morning and wishes them a good day at school before she turned making the coffee maker her next stop. With her first cup of what will be many by the end of the day finished, she heads out to the waiting car.

Having reached her stop, Andy exited the subway station making a quick stop at he closest bodega for an onion bagel, she finished walking to her destination the building housing Elias-Clark Publications and the home of "Runway" magazine. Making her way to the seventeenth floor she watched the red head frantically prepare a stack of publications in the adjoining office.

"This must be some kind of a joke," the Brit spoke eying the new comer.

"I was told to arrive for the second assistant position." the brunette replied back not liking the attitude directed at her. "I'm qualified for this job if that is your concern."

Before she had a chance to say more, the red head, whom she later learned was called Emily, waved her back out of the way as a bald man had entered.

"Don't ask," Emily stated as she read the text she just received. "Oh God she's early. The car just arrived."

The bald man looked over at the woman standing off to the side. "Did someone eat an onion bagel?" He questioned before shaking his head and opening the glass doors. "Gird your loins people," he called out causing everyone to frantically move.

The sleek silver Mercedes pulled up to the curb and as soon as the driver opened the door, the Queen of Fashion gracefully exited and strolled into the building. She entered the open elevator and before it closed the other occupant quickly escaped with a whispered, "I'll catch the next one."

Upon reaching the seventeenth floor, home to her precious magazine, the doors dinged open showing an empty hallway with one exception. Her first assistant stood waiting for the mornings instructions and to receive the coveted Book.

Taking the seat behind her desk and peering over her glasses at Emily, she inquired about the woman standing in the outer office.

"She was sent up by Human Resources for the second assistant position," Emily huffed. "I've already interviewed her and she is completely unqualified for the job."

"As the last two you have sent me have been epic failures, I will be the judge. Send her in."

Leaving the Office and returning back to her desk to begin her morning instructions she didn't even bother looking towards the brunette. "She will see you now."

Entering the editor's inner sanctum on shaky legs she observed the older woman feeling a pull towards her. With a little hesitation the brunette slide her resume across the desk to the iconic woman.

"I'm Andy Sachs," she babbled. "Actually Andrea Sachs but everyone calls me Andy."

Looking over the rim of her glasses, she focused frosty blue eyes on the resume before directing her gaze to the young woman. The tingling sensation that she felt upon entering the outer office area returned as she was within close proximity of this woman. Her gaze started at the horrible clunky brown loafers before moving up slim legs to the dreadful skirt. Unable to look at the skirt too long she moved her icy blue gave further up to the baggy cerulean blue sweater that was about as unattractive as anything she had ever seen. But as horrid as it was, she couldn't quite take her eyes away from the younger woman's chest where even under the baggy clothing one could tell she was well endowed.

"What makes you think you are qualified for the position of second assistant?"

"Well I was Editor of my college paper and I think I could learn a lot here."

"You have no sense of fashion," holding her hand up she stopped the response coming. "No, no that was not a question."

Looking over her one last time the editor nodded not sure why she was hiring this fashion disaster but there is an underlying pull drawing her to this girl.

It had been months since she started working at "Runway" and still she felt like a fish out of water. Finally having enough she decided to head down to the Art Directors office, the only person employed at the magazine titan to be courteous to her.

"What? Do you expect to be given a gold star for simply going through the motions of your job?" He pushed the end of the China Marker against her forehead.

"I've been doing everything and learning quickly. That should could for something."

"Everything, are you sure?" Giving her a look over from head to toe taking in the dreadful attire before returning back to his work.

Looking down at what she was wearing she gave Nigel's words some thought and realizing that she hadn't done everything. Mentally admitting that he was right she decided it was time to take action.

"Nigel, Nigel, Nigel."

Like the story of the Ugly Duckling, Andrea was transformed from the frumpy young woman she first arrived as to this stunningly beautiful creature. When she first walked into the outer office, Miranda couldn't help but notice her through her always open door. From head to toe her second assistant appeared to be a completely new woman. Sporting a designer blouse and slacks as well as the Chanel boots that would stop any man or woman in their tracks, Miranda was for once thankful to be sitting down.

Months had passed since the glorious makeover and now it was time for the "Runway" Gala. Instead of attending her boyfriend Nate's birthday celebration, Andy found herself trailing behind the Queen of Fashion.

Seeing Emily stumble with the name of the individuals approaching, Andy leaned forward whispering their names into the delicate shell of an ear. After they gave their greetings they continued on to the next guests to move forward.

It wasn't long before Irv Ravits, CEO of Elias-Clark Publications, approached with the editor of French Runway in his arm.

Miranda Priestly stiffened at the sight of her constant rival, remembering times past when they clashed.

*~* Flashback *~*

Having been struggling for years, finally the fates had opened up to her and changed her world. Being chosen to be in the Queen's service was a great honor, one she vowed to live up to.

She had been following the directions of the head seamstress but there comes a point when one needs to put their foot down on something that will be nothing more than a disaster.

"I have told you many times Miriam, " the seamstress spoke. "You need to keep the lines straight down. None of this following the figure nonsense. It's not what the Queen wants and we must keep with tradition."

"But she doesn't know what she wants," Miriam argued "We need to give the Queen more options, break with tradition a little."

"No that is not the way things are done."

Deciding to do things on her own, Miriam would sneak down to the sewing room and work on her own projects at night when everyone else was asleep. She would pull her drawings out from where they were hidden in her room and bring her creations to life.

The finishing trim was finally added. Needing to step away and look at all her hard work, Miriam pulled a dressing form over to her work space and began to gently slide the dress on. With that done she stepped away needing to take in the full view.

"Yes. I think this will do nicely," she whispered to herself proud of what she had accomplished.

Not wanting anyone else to see what she had made without approval, Miriam removed the gown from the form and carefully placed it amongst all the other items she had been working on over the last several months.

The day had come for the Queen to descend to their room and make her choice. Miriam and several of the other helpers dressed the forms to allow the Queen the opportunity to see the gowns as they are meant to be worn.

Waiting off to the side with the other women, the Head Seamstress came to attention as the doors opened and Queen Elizabeth floated in stopping in the middle of the room.

"My Queen we are blessed by your presence," the Head Seamstress curtsied. "Please take a look at what we have made for your big day."

"Tell me why do all these gowns look the same?" The Queen demanded. "There is practically nothing different between them yet each was made by a different individual."

"My Queen I am deeply ashamed there is nothing here that pleases you," the Head Seamstress Jacqueline Follet apologized. "Our new seamstress er Miriam had the idea of the different dresses. I am sorry the responsibility that I placed with her was wrong."

Stepping forward Miriam gave a cold calculating look to Jacqueline before turning her focus on the Queen. "I apologize for speaking out of turn your Majesty but I have done nothing of the sort. I tried to point this out to Lady Jacqueline but she dismissed me."

Not wanting this to fall on her shoulders even though it was her mistake the Head Seamstress interrupted, "Your Majesty she is only saying this to try and save grace before you."

"It is you that is trying to save grace. I am speaking the truth and I can prove it," Miriam was beginning to get angry. Digging into the garments she had been working on she pulled out the finished gown.

"What proof is that? It's another dress just like the others."

"Oh no this is different. If I may your Majesty?"

Upon receiving the Queen's nod of approval, Miriam pulled an unused form closer to the others and proceed to drape her dress over it. Brushing out the wrinkling she stepped back allowing Queen Elizabeth to critique the dress she made.

*~* End Flashback *~*

Knowing Jacqueline as she did, she knew that she had sensed one of their kind. Though Miranda had the advantage and knew who this new comer was, Jacqueline did not.

"Miranda darling how are you," giving the silver haired woman air kisses near each cheek.

"Lovely Jacqueline and how are you? French Runway treating you well I hope." Miranda allowed a slight amount of disain to color her voice.

"Things are beginning to look up for me," offering a sinister smile as she swept her eyes around the vicinity to discern who was setting of her alarms. For a brief moment her eyes landed on the newest of Miranda's assistants wondering if this could be the person.

As the night wore on La Priestly dismissed them of their duties with strict orders that neither was to leave the event.

A blond man approached Andy where she sat perched at the bar waiting on her drink and watching those in attendance.

"I don't think we've meet before," he slid next to her when someone moved away. "I'm Christian. Christian Thompson."

Holding her hand out for a friendly shake. "Andy Sachs, nice to meet you Mr. Thompson. Now are you the Christian Thompson in publishing?"

"One and that same," offering what he thought was a charming smile. "I couldn't help but notice you were standing near Miranda."

"Yes I'm her new second assistant," she beamed proud of her job.

"Well don't let La Priestly destroy you like she has done so many others."

"I don't think that's going to happen. I'm not going to be an assistant forever, just long enough to open doors so I could write. I want to be a journalist."

"Really beauty and brains something one doesn't stumble upon too often. You should send me some of your work, maybe I can help open that door for you."

"That would be wonderful Mr. Thompson. Thank you."

"Christian please."

Seeing a commotion nearbye and recognizing the cause as Miranda's husband, Andy quickly excused herself with a promise to send him some things before heading to help the situation when Miranda was spotted by Steven.

Seeing his wife he stumbled in her direction tumbler in hand sloshing his drink of choice over the rim, covering his hand before dripping to the floor.

Noticing the drunken man, her body stiffened in preparation for the confrontation she knew was coming. It appeared that she was not the only one to notice as a smirk appeared on Irv's face while he focused his attention on the situation to come.

Andy was aware of not only her boss' body stiffening but of Irv Ravits focusing his attention on the drunken man. Knowing she needed to do something to distract the CEO, Andy approached him.

Linking her arm through his she began leading him to the other side of the room, all the while asking him questions about his charity.

Seeing what Andrea was doing, Miranda gave a slight nod before turning her attention towards her drunken husband and escorting him out. Once outside after having words with Steven, The Queen of Fashion made sure to get him into a cab before returning to the Gala. Addressing the guards that Steven was not to be allowed back in.

Finding Andrea still speaking off to the side with Irv, it looked to be that her assistant was now in need of being rescued.

Grabbing two champagne flutes she made her way towards the two.

"Irv, sorry to interrupt but could I possibly borrow Andrea for a few moments?" Handing the woman in question one of the flutes she was holding.

"Of course Miranda she is after all your assistant."

Offering the CEO a fake smile she escorted the young woman away from the smarmy man.

When they were out of ear shot she stopped walking and addressed the brunette. "I want to thank you for running interference with Irv. This could have been a bigger disaster than what it was. Don't think things like this go unnoticed. They don't."

Walking away the Editor failed to see the brilliant smile that adorned her assistant's face or that her arch nemesis had been watching the whole exchange coming to the conclusion that both were a little protective of the other. Slithering out of the Gala in the shadows, Follet decided she was going to try and entice Andrea away from the woman she has vowed to destroy for centuries.

The next day the office was back to its normal chaos. Arriving after stopping at the local Starbucks for Miranda's center of the sun hot coffee, Andy placed it just so before arranging the publications of competitors for her perusal in the specific order that only Miranda knows the reason why.

Before it got too far into the morning a floral delivery service showed up with an order for one Andrea Sachs. And before she even had a chance to read the card, Miranda breezed in with Emily hot on her heals taking notes. Stopping mid stride and almost causing Emily to crash into her back, La Priestly's icy gaze shifted to the left zeroing in on the arrangement on the corner of the desk.

Gasping at what brought about the distraction, Emily's eyes comically widened at seeing the freesias amongst the other flowers. "What is that. Get it out of here."

Not allowing Andy to move, Miranda speared her with a fiery look. "And just who are these from?"

"They must be from my boyfriend Nate but I haven't read the card yet and I don't know anyone else who would send me flowers though it's not really his thing either," Andy informed as she realized she was babbling and stopped reaching for the small envelope holding the so called card.

With a snort of disinterest Miranda walked into her office hoping Andrea was correct in who sent the arrangement and that it wasn't part of some twisted game that Miranda feared was coming.

Slipping the small note card out of the little envelope, Andrea softly read the script, "Your beauty stole my breath away as surely as the mightiest sword."

After rereading the note a couple of times she came to the conclusion that Nate definitely didn't send the flowers and that it must have come from Christian though the strange message didn't mean anything to her.

Once her assistants were away from their desks, Miranda quietly walked back out to Andrea's. Opening the top drawer she spotted the card sitting right on top. Taking a look around to make sure no one else was around and watching her, Miranda started reading what was scripted confirming her suspicions. It was obvious from the moment she read the penned words that it was from none other than Jacqueline Follet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Things on the home front have been on shaky ground for the last month ever since the Gala where Andy missed her boyfriend's birthday to further her job. So everyday it was a repeat of the same. Get up go to work and do a job she wasn't thrilled about while everyone in her personal life complained.

This new day had not followed the others. It had been an easy day at work and surprisingly Andy found herself home at an early hour which was a rare treat for her. But this is where the differences end.

With the decision made, Andy freshened up before heading out to the little bistro her friends liked to hang out in. She knew they would be down there as well as Nate since the invitation was extended to her along with the boyfriend. Not paying too close attention to what her surroundings were, Andy never noticed that sleek black sedan with tinted windows following her or as she entered the subway a man quickly exit and continue to tail her.

She was greeted with surprised expressions and awkward hugs before she started pulling out the gifts she had brought that Miranda didn't want. Since she needed to get rid of them, offering the items as a peace offering seemed the logical thing to do.

When her work cell began ringing everyone grabbed for it. It just so happened that Nate reached the device first and after taking a look at the screen he shook his head. "Gee what a surprise. It's the Dragon Lady."

"Oh let me talk to her," Lilly spoke up catching the small phone when it was tossed to her and pretending to open it.

As Andy began loosing her cool, Lilly thought it would be fun to play a little game of keep away and tossed it to Doug. Before he could really get a hold of it, Andy managed to snatch it from his large hands.

"This was not funny," she huffed before hitting the connect call. "Miranda."

With each passing month the relationship she supposedly was in grew more and more tense. It was rare for an evening to pass without the couple fighting about Andy's job or how its changed her.

Tonight turned out to be no exception and after informing Nate that she was going to quit before Miranda had a chance to fire her, her luck changed and she managed to do something right for a change. Surpassing even Miranda's expectations of her. But what Andy didn't know was that an outside force had a helping hand in getting her a copy of the as yet unpublished manuscript of Harry Potter.

Finished with work and home alone, Andy went back to work on the twins science project when the apartment door opened and Nate walked in grocery back in hand. Neither occupants noticed that for months now a black sedan with tinted windows had been hanging around their street, or that the occupant was keeping an eye of Andrea Sachs.

Standing at the kitchen counter he began pulling out gourmet cheeses and fresh strawberries. "I thought since you quit your job that we could celebrate with a few of your favorite things. I bought some expensive cheese for grill cheese sandwiches and strawberries for dessert."

"Yeah about that Nate."

"Hey why are you still working on the Devil's Spawn project still?"

"About that Nate, you see I actually did something right." She put down the small paint brush and placed Jupiter back on the Styrofoam block.

"That's rich Andy," waving the pack of organic strawberries. "I just spent all this money on expensive food to celebrate something you didn't even do."

"I planned to tell you when you got home."

"Well I'm home and feel like a fool for spending money for something that didn't happen." He dropped the package on the counter before storming back out of the apartment.

As the door slammed shut, Andy shook her head. "Very mature Nate," she whispered to herself as she moved into the kitchen and began putting the food in the fridge.

As eleven o'clock came and went, midnight rolled around, Andy knew she needed to get some sleep and still not wanting to deal with her temper tantrum throwing boyfriend, she went into the bedroom shutting the door and turning the lock to ensure a peaceful solitary night.

Laying in the large bed alone unable to sleep, Andy tossed and turned having trouble getting into a comfortable position. Maybe if some of the tension was released from her body she might be able to sleep. After stripping off her night clothes, Andy reached into her nightstand drawer to remove her toy. Lately she has been receiving more pleasure from her vibrating friend than her so called boyfriend. Spending a little time trying to get herself aroused, Andy imagined it was Nate caressing her breasts.

The thought of the strong calloused hands of her boyfriend began to morph into more soft feminine hands as her pleasure increased. The closer towards an orgasm she got, the more the mental image of Nate began to disappear, his dark hair turning into long silky blondish white locks that felt as if they were brushing against her quivering thighs. Hitting her peak and falling over that edge, Andy lay in a sweaty heap in the middle of her bed gasping as her breathing began to calm before falling asleep.

The event had been in the planning stages for months, way before Andy began working at Runway. She had already promised in blood that she was going to attend a long time ago, and even though the friendship with Lilly was a little strained she still wanted to show her support.

Choosing an outfit that still allowed her to represent Runway properly yet be casual enough for the gallery opening, Andy began her shower to finish getting ready. The last touches were a pair of striking black heels and barely there makeup.

To save money Andy took the subway receiving some solicitous stares. Not letting the looks faze her one bit she exited at her stop, walking the block to the gallery she noticed the heavy traffic. Stepping around a man in the doorway, she made her way inside taking in the mass of people.

Seeing her friend spot her and walk her way, Andy beamed. "Wow what a turn out."

"I know its bigger that I expected, " hearing her name being called she finished instructing, "Start in the back and make your way to the front. Its the best way to view the work, I designed it that way."

Not noticing the man texting on his phone, she heads to the back and begins taking in the large photographs. She moves slowly from one to another taking her time to soak up each image and appreciate the artistic beauty.

Watching Andrea as she moved around, the man pocketed his cell when he noticed her stopped deep in thought about a particular image. Seeing his opportunity he approached, "Andy fancy meeting you here," giving he a kiss on the cheek.

Having been keeping on eye on her at one time close friend, Lilly watched as the handsome blond man leaned forward giving Andy a kiss on the cheek before whispering something in her ear. Not liking this obvious closeness between the two she made her way over to the couple.

"Christian what a surprise," Andy offered a smile as she took a step back. "I didn't expect to run into anyone I would know."

"When I am in town I like to taken in all the arts," offering his best smile as he tried to keep close to her. "I didn't realize you were such a fan of the arts yourself."

"Actually I am here to support my friend."

"I see. Well I hope you enjoy yourself tonight," seeing a young woman approach them he quickly offered a few last words. "I hope I will get a chance to see you in Paris during Fashion Week that is if Miranda is taking you." He left knowing that whoever the woman approaching them was had heard and she appeared to be the friend Andy mentioned.

Standing next to Andy and watching the guy walk away. "Who was he Andy he seemed a little too friendly with you. How could you be cheating on Nate like that and what was all the talk about Paris?"

"Lilly calm down I am not cheating on Nate," Andy huffed, her friend always just to conclusions. "I barely know the guy, we meet briefly at the Gala I had to attend and as for Paris I just found out that I will be going as part of the entourage."

"Andy that looked more than you barely know the guy. He kissed you."

"On the cheek in greeting that's all." Seeing the doubtful look Andy shook her head. "I'm going to finish looking at the work and wait for Nate."

She continued to walk around and take in the art work for another twenty minutes before her cell rang. Recognizing the ring tone and knowing she needed to take this, she walked out towards the street for a little more quiet allowing her to hear her boss.

"Miranda,' she answered as she was walking through the doorway of the gallery.

"Andy," Nate called only to receive a wave and a finger being held up to notify him she will be right with him. Deciding that enough was enough he followed her out of the gallery watching her pace along the sidewalk while on the phone.

When the call ended he looked over at her. "You know what Andy," he called out angrily. "The person who's calls you always take. That is the relationship your in. I hope the two of you are happy together." With that he turned and walked away sending Lilly a text stating that he was sorry he couldn't make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Paris the city of light and love, the final resting place of scholars and artists alike. Just being in this wonderful city Andy felt enlightened as she watched through the plane window as they descended.

Unfortunately Andy thought this was not why I am in this city. Shaking these thoughts from her head and focusing on the task at hand which was to de-board the plane. Once in baggage claim Andy supervised the collection of their luggage and the loading of all the bags into their black town cars.

The classic Gothic architecture and that of the modern day passed by the window in a semi blur. It wasn't until much linger that their grandiose hotel came into view taking Andy's breath away. Standing tall in all its glory, gargoyles perched on upper ledges as silent guardians.

Gracefully exiting the car she walked passed the bell hops with luggage racks as she made her way to the concierge desk ahead of their group. Her heals making a staccato rhythm with her fast approach drew the attention of the striking man behind the counter.

"Hello," Andy smiled pulling out their confirmation papers. "I'm checking in Runway. We have a bank of rooms as well as the Presidential suite for Miranda Priestly."

"Ah yes I have you right here," the man smiled back as he typed away on his keyboard. After addressing the bell hopes and informing them of the correct rooms he focused back on Andy. "Here are your keys. There are multiple keys for three of the rooms like you requested with a single occupancy."

He layed down three enveloped with room numbers listed on the outside. "Now these here," pushing a few more envelopes off to the side. "Are the double occupancy rooms with a key card for each person staying in the room."

The net thing placed on the counter was the bill stating how much the rooms were going to be. After signing in the appropriate place Andy slid the paper and pen back before collecting all the room keys and heading back to their party.

Since the Runway crew that were sharing rooms knew who they were paired with, Andy quickly handed one of the individuals an envelope before opening Nigel's.

She removed one before handing it over, "Here's your room Nigel," Then repeated with her envelope and pocketed her key. Handing the remaining envelope to Miranda after removing a key for herself she let Miranda take an extra key to Nigel's room as well as her own.

"Now that all of that is settled," Miranda's cool voice pulled everyone's attention. "I suggest grabbing dinner and an early night. We need to all be well rested for tomorrow and the start of fashion week."

Andy found out quickly in the elevator that early night didn't apply to her and that after making sure all her luggage was in order she was to report to Miranda's suite.

As the days progressed exhaustion set in for not only Andrea but the rest of the Runway crew. Thankful to be having a night to herself, she had plans to go out and see a little of what the city had to offer. Opening the door to Miranda's suite with the intent to drop off the requested items, the assistant found herself a little shocked and facing a possible change in the evenings plans.

"Miranda," she stuttered. "I thought you would be leaving for the party."

Shifting her red rimmed eyes onto her assistant she waved the hand holding the tissue in a whatever gesture.

"Is everything alright?" She couldn't help but ask seeing the powerful woman sitting before her heart broken in a worn gray bathrobe.

"If by alright," she snapped out. "You mean that its fine my soon to be ex husband filed divorce papers during my most busy and important week then yes I am alright."

"I'm sorry Miranda if there is anything I can do." Asking taking a step closer to her boss and waiting to do anything to take away some of the heart ache.

"Yes your job. Now about the seating chart." Holding out her hand for the document.

After discussing the seating arrangement for the big luncheon the next day and being dismissed, Andy returned to her room to get ready for dinner. In a moment of stupidity and loneliness she took Christian Thompson's offer for dinner. Once ready she headed to the hotel lobby to meet him.

Sitting at the bar sipping a scotch on the rocks waiting for his date for the night. Draining the last of the alcohol from the tumbler in his hand, he set it down on the smooth bat top before turning to look towards the entrance.

Having seen Christian at the bar finishing his drink she made her way over smiling as she watched the heads of a few men turn to follow her.

"There you are beautiful," turning on the charm as he stood up. "Ready to head out to dinner? I booked us a table at one of the most elite establishments in the city." Thinking that spending all this extra on her was a sure way to get Andy into his bed.

The extravagance of the five star restaurant did nothing to win Andy over, if anything it made Christian appear to be more snobbish, something Andy was beginning to see as a true character trait.

Having finally made it through dinner Andy waved off the offer of desert knowing that she wouldn't be able to stomach something so sweet and rich on top of Christians behavior. Trying not to appear to happy he paid the bill when the check was brought and helped Andy with her coat.

Having suggested that they take a nice late night stroll, Christian sneakily began leading them in the direction of his hotel room.

Standing outside the outlandish building as the wind picked up, he offered a nightcap to help warm her up. For whatever reason she accepted and followed him up, rolling her eyes as she took in the first appearance of his room. Outrageously tacky did not begin to cover the expensive decorations that adorned the room.

Taking a seat on the couch she watched as he fixed her a drink. Unable to sit still she began fiddling with the magazines on the small coffee table when a particular cover drew her attention. Holdin onto what looked to be a mock-up Runway cover. Brows furrowing in confusion she held it out so her date could see. "What is this?"

Looking over his shoulder he shrugged once before looking back at the drink he was pouring. "Just what it looks like. A mock-up of American Runway." Having finished pouring he walked across the room to Andy handing her one tumbler before taking a sip of his own. "I'm sure you've seen one of those before," he added sounding condescending.

"I know what it looks like," letting a little anger into her voice. "What I want to know is why do you have this?"

"Its to show Irv what Jacqueline and I can do for American Runway when we take it over."

Standing up fast she felt her drink splash onto her hand. The only thing Andy could think to do was warn Miranda of the take over. Throwing her drink in Christian's face, she grabbed her clutch and jacket storming out.

Unable to speak to Miranda over the phone or when she knocked on her door, the only thing left for Andy to do was wait for her boss at the venue. Pacing the hall nervously she sighed in relief at hearing the familiar clacking of heels. "Miranda, I really need to talk to you. Irv is planning on replacing you with Jacqueline," she managed to get out in one breath while keeping pace.

Letting out a bitter laugh the white haired fashion Queen glanced at her assistant. "You think I didn't know. I commend you on your persistance to warn me but I have already delt with it." Not stopping but looking around she shook her head. "Do I smell fresias?"

*~* Flashback *~*

It was a good day, Queen Elizabeth enjoyed the new drawings an picked out the extravagant fabric they were to be made with, making Miriam excited to begin.

The sun was shining bright, the weather was warm and the breeze cool. Miriam stood with her face turned up into the sun enjoying the beautiful spring day.

A noise behind forces her to turn around. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking back what is rightfully mine."

"If that was the case Jacqueline then I would never have been given the position and you would not have been released from service."

Fuming at the thought she was released, Jacqueline snarled pointing her finger it at Miriam. "No one takes what is mine and lives."

"It would appear I already did," standing up proud before her crazy predecessor. "Now leave before I have you physically removed by the palace guards."

Having come with an agenda, Jacqueline flashed a sinister smile before removing the french saber hidden under her jacket. In one quick flash of movement she lounged pushing the tip of the saber into the abdomen of the person she perceived to be her enemy. The person she hated most in this world.

Gasping in horror and falling back into the flower bed as the sword was removed. Placing her hand over the would trying to stop the bleeding with no such luck. With every second that passed Miriam could feel more and more of her life force slipped out between her fingers staining the flowers red.

Laughing manically, Jacqueline strolled out of the garden courtyard making her way out of the palace and leaving her enemy to slowly bleed out and die where she had fallen. The crazed laughter was the last thing she knew Miriam would hear and it thrilled her to know end knowing this.

It was sometime later that Miriam's cold body had been found and she was pronounced dead. Having removed the body, no one expected Miriam to return to life as she awaited preparation for burial. The apothicary who had taken over care of the body received a rude awakening when Miriam sat up with a gasp. Thinking this was the result of black magic, she ran the seamstress out hollering for the guards.

*~* End Flashback *~*


End file.
